Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Shadow's Tale
by Storm Veradea
Summary: Meet Shadow. She used to be a human but somehow she was transformed into a Poochyena with a unique ability. With the help of Flame, a cowardly Growlithe, she may just find out who she is and how she came to be that way. Now, Shadow and Flame have to save the world from Dialga before it is too late. But, will they fail? Read to find out.


**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Shadow's Tale**

**Okay, I have wanted to do a PMD fic for a while now. Ever since I got Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Darkness(Love that game XD)**

**Some of the ideas came from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Darkness. You could say that it is my own version of its storyline.**

**Differences, some of the story parts. Sandslash instead of Duskinor(Don't worry, he is actually in it too. Couldn't leave him out). Stuff like that.**

**Same, you will just have to find out**

**Anyway...**

**Please enjoy! ^^**

**Pairings:**

**Poochyena/Growlithe**

**Romance and Adventure**

Summary:

Meet Shadow. She used to be a human but somehow she was transformed into a Poochyena with a unique ability. With the help of Flame, a cowardly Growlithe, she may just find out who she is and how she came to be that way. Now, Shadow and Flame have to save the world from Dialga before it is too late. But, will they fail?

Prologue

Shadows draped across the forest as the sun set low in the sky. The air cooled into night, allowing the figure's breath to turn into small white clouds. It lurked in the shadows, making it's way through the forest, careful not to step into the moonlit clearings.

The figure stopped and finally stepped into the light. It was a Sandslash. A male one. "Master," He spoke, peering into a cave, "They have been spotted, running for it. They are traveling into the past."

_The Time Gears! _"Find them!" An angry voice hissed from inside, piercing red eyes appeared at the mouth of the cave, "Find them and bring them to me!"

Sandslash nodded his head, shuddering a little. The Master sounded very angry and he was to be feared when he was angry. "Very well, Master. I shall find them and bring them to me." With that he turned and started to run through the forest at full speed. He had to stop them before they reached Celebi and teleported into the past. All would be lost at that moment. _Or would it? _He thought, _I could have master send me back into the past. _He grinned at that. There was no way that human and her filthy Charizard were going to succeed at their plans to stop his Master.

Sandslash suddenly stopped, peering into a clearing. There they were. The human smiled as she looked at the Charizard. She had long flowing black hair that shone in the pale moonlight. She was in her teenage years, by the looks of her, "Are you ready?" She asked the dragon like Pokemon.

All he did was nod and peer into Sandslash's direction. "I feel as though we are being watched," He stated after a moment.

She followed his gaze, looking at the exact bush that Sandslash was hiding in, "What do you think it is?"

Charizard shook his head, "Probably nothing, come on. Let's get going, Celebi is somewhere around here."

As if on cue, a glowing green light appeared changing into a small green Pokemon. It looked sort of like a bug with tiny wings and antennas on its head. Celebi.

"Hello, Celebi," The human greeted her.

"You needed me?" Celebi asked, bouncing around in the air. Leave it up to Celebi to have a lot of energy.

Charizard nodded, "We need to go back into the past. To get the Time Gears and save the world."

Celebi nodded, understanding what stood at stake. The world was crumbling even more every day, this was the only place where time hadn't stopped completely yet and it was already starting there, "Very well, if you think it will save the world then so be it." A light started to appear around Charizard and the human.

_Uh oh... I better act now! _Sandslash thought, springing out of the bushes. But it was too late. They were already gone and all he did was startle Celebi. He looked at the time-travel Pokemon, ready to take his anger out on her.

**Okay, end of the prologue. Now, tell me your thoughts. Good so far? Bad? Just one thing, tell it in a nice way. No one likes a flamer. Flames no good.**


End file.
